coming for you baby
by llama-sutra-gurlx
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were the best friends, at the age of 14 a gang of cowboys take Caroline hostage. everyone thought she had died except klaus, 10 yrs later on a train filled with gold to Abilene, two silhouettes having a stare off, is this fate? can they come together to stop the brewing evil awaiting to arise and can love really conquer all?- main klaroline and others
1. Chapter 1

**New story, I know a holiday to remember isn't finished but I will get around to it soon, hope you like this one, please review because it helps me write, enjoy :)**

Mystic Creek 1852

"Klaus slow down your going too fast!"  
"Come on slow poke try and catch me"  
"I shouldn't be doing this, Mama said its unladylike and men wont marry a woman who don't act like a lady."

This made the boy slow down,

"Caroline, what are you saying? Its only tag, when have you ever cared to act like a lady?"  
"since last week when mama said nobody aint gonna marry a girl who acts like a boy"  
"don't pay attention to your mama, you got loads of time before you need to get married"  
"nu-uh mama said in 4 years is when ill be made available and i better start growing up now, and if I don't, well I will die all alone and have no husband or raise no babies."  
she said hysterically, almost in tears. Klaus went over to comfort her,  
"Aw, don't worry if something goes wrong ill marry you" she brightens up a bit,  
"you will?" this made him blush. "Of course I will"  
"well then, your it!"

* * *

A few hours later both Klaus and Caroline were walking back into their town, however something was off. The normally busy streets bustling with activity looks more like a ghost town, both children didn't understand what was happening until the neighs of horses could be heard, when they turned around there was 5 or 6 men on horses heading straight for them, one of them lent down to grab Klaus but at the last minute Caroline pushed him away so they ended up grabbing her instead. Klaus was delirious and didn't know what happened, when he raised his head he saw a screaming Caroline on the back of a horse that was rapidly exiting the little town and right there Klaus knew he had lost something very dear to him that he could never reclaim...or so he thought. He just crawled up and cried, he couldn't tell how long it had been since the people started to reappear. A lady named Margaret appeared at Klaus side to find out what was wrong. "I-Its Caroline," at this point more people joined and a lady with blonde hair appeared behind Klaus, "What about Caroline?" Klaus looked up to see that it was Elizabeth Forbes Caroline's mother "The men, th-they t-took her." "Klaus is this one of yours and Caroline's jokes, because if it is, it isn't funny!" "No its not they came past and went to grab me but Caroline pushed me down and they took her instead." At this point Liz was on her knees "My poor baby girl, who could do this, why?" she cried hysterically until her husband Bill Forbes appeared beside her to take her away. Everyone payed there respect to Liz and Bill and slowly started to disperse leaving only Klaus there to think about Caroline and whats going to happen now.

* * *

Caroline was screaming at the top of her lungs until she couldn't see the little town shes known all her life disappear into the horizon, the way she was positioned was hurting her which made her cry even harder, her crying started dying out when the bandits came to a halt outside a cabin, they all dismounted their horses and shuffled into a circle "what are we supposed to do now?" one of them said in a hushed voice, "I don't know, big boss is gonna be pissed we couldn't get the boy." "never mind that, how are we gonna explain her? why did you even grab her we didn't need her for anything." "because if we left her it would look suspicious and people would know we were after the boy" the door to the cabin slammed open making Caroline look up. Her eyes went like saucers it couldn't be? he was dead...or so everyone though "What the bloody hell is going on out here?" he bellowed. "Sorry we couldn't get your son." "That boy is no son of mine! and what are you saying? a fourteen year old boy manage to escape 6 of you?!" "we had him we honestly did and then this one pushed him out of the way." the bandit moved out of the way revealing Caroline, "You imbecile! why bring her here? she knows who I am!" "were sorry Mikael we didn't think" "No you didn't, i should shoot you right here for your incompetence but i still need you and your band of goons Mason." so Mason is the leaders name Caroline thought and what the hell was Klaus' father talking about? "we are sorry, well grab the boy tomorrow" "NO!" Caroline screamed "Oh I forgot about you, how are you my dear?" Mikael said. "what are you going to do to Klaus you monster!" "Well lets just say he wont be around for much longer" he started walking back to the cabin before quickly turning around to address the group "do not fail me this time! that boy has been nothing but a nuisance and he will perish at my hand one way or another" "What do we do with the girl?" the one called Mason said "Shes seen me now there's only one thing to do, finish her"  
Mason looked worried "but shes only a little girl couldn't we just send her back? who would believe her?" "No, i cant take that chance she could be the unraveling of everything i planned, do it NOW!" "yes sir" he walked away with only Caroline all off his group stayed by the cabin. They went behind a rock and Caroline started to cry "please let me live. pleeeeaase" "don't look at me like that its either me or you" she closed her eyes waiting to be shot, the gun ringed in her ear when she reopened her eyes Mason was looking down at her. "Quickly run in that direction you will come across a town in half an hour or so, i may do some bad things but killing a child is a whole nother ball game" "Thank you so much" and with that she darted off, she carried on running never too look back, she was alone her old life disappeared in front of her eyes, never would she see mystic haven, her parents or anyone ever again, and to top it all off Mikael was going to kill Klaus and she could do nothing about it, which she hated, time to start a new life in a new city Caroline Forbes was no quitter and she would get her revenge...one day."

* * *

Klaus was laying in his bed unable to sleep. Its been about 4 hours since Caroline was kidnapped and it was eating him up inside, he knew what he had to do. Picking up a brown satchel he packed a spare change of clothes his sketch book and pencil, he snuck down stairs and grabbed some bread cheese and a flask full of water. He was going to go after Caroline, there was nothing left for him here except his siblings Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, his mother didn't know what was going on half the time, ever since his father was murdered by Indians shes been an empty, not that Klaus cared all Mikael ever did was beat him, and a good thing to come out of this was the money his family had from Mikaels demise. As he walked out the door he looked around the house one more time, he walked out of the door when an arm stopped him, "Niklaus where do you think your going?" Elijah asked "I need to go find her, its my fault shes out there in the first place." "Who Caroline? no one knew what was happening it wasn't your fault!" "you don't understand Elijah she jumped in the way, the men were trying too get me, I need to find her, its the least i can do" "well i cant let you go by yourself, im coming with you" "no, i need to do this alone" "no you don't, always and forever Niklaus that still applies." Klaus knew he was wasting precious time arguing "fine, but hurry" they got to the stables and mounted horses, thank god their mother got them riding lessons at a young age it would be much harder if they had to walk. They both exited the town just as the sun was rising, little did they know Kol had heard what happened and jumped into Elijah's horse satchel, "surprise!" an 10 year old Kol called "what the hell, how did you get in there? Klaus said fuming "isn't it obvious I heard you two were running away and I came along" Klaus rolled his eyes he knew there was no point in arguing. He had to find Caroline and get revenge on those who took her.

* * *

"what do you mean he wasn't there?" Mikael spat. "When we arrived your wife looked distraught saying how all your sons had ran away in the night." "That damn boy! his dragged my sons into this now!" taking a deep breathe he looked at Mason and his group "well it appears your end of the bargain is up," and with that he whipped out his revolver and shot Mason in the head, his entire posse cowered in fear. "Never mind that bastard or my foolish sons we have bigger things to set in motion."

**So what do you think, should I continue or not?**

**as always criticism is welcome**

**love Ellie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, Im so sorry for how long its been, ive just been swamped with college work that could be avoided, hope you enjoy x**

After an hour of walking across the dessert Caroline came across a town much like her own, it seemed as if the town was having a fair off sorts because of all the stalls lined with colorful banners and everyone in a frenzy like it was a market day. She was in a daze, taken back by everything going on. She was so distracted she did not see the tall dark figure who she walked straight into, "watch yourself there my dear you could get injured in a place like this" "im sorry sir, i should have looked where I was going." "never mind that, whats a pretty face like you doing here by yourself? is there no one here with you?" "No, im all alone" she said on the brink of tears. "Is that so? well in that case let me treat you to a drink and some popcorn, how does that sound?" "that would be lovely thank you." she followed him to a booth where he then brought her a drink and popcorn and sat down on a seat. "So do you have a name?" "yeah, its Caroline" "Well your a very attractive young girl Caroline" "Thank you" she replied a light blush appearing on her cheeks "I own an establishment just down the road and I think you would fit perfectly there" "Why? what kind of establishment is it?" "well all you need to know is that you can earn money just by entertaining certain gentlemen." "what like playing cards or something?" "kind of but a bit more physical.." "I'm not sure" "Come on, where else can you go? not only would you get your own room but you get paid money too, I know many men who would want some entertainment by a girl in your condition" "what condition?" "Innocence my dear, and no need to fear I currently have four other girls working for me and they would welcome you with open arms." "Well it would be nice to know some people here..." "okay then, follow me." They were walking for another ten minutes before they stopped outside of a saloon type building. As they walked through the door the smell of alcohol invaded Caroline's senses. "Home sweet home" the man said, she looked around and found people sat around circular tables playing cards and others at the bar ordering something to drink, "Rose, come here for a second" Caroline looked up to see a woman moving towards them wearing a very revealing dress and heavily rouged lips. "Rose, I would like you to meet Caroline, Caroline this is Rose, one of the woman who work here." "well hey there sugar arent you a cut one, nice choice dick" "I told you not to call me that, don't test my patience. Caroline here needs a bath with nice oils, clean clothes and Camille's old room." "Shes replacing Camille?" "Yeah, got a problem?" he was staring down at her "No none sir...follow me hunny" Caroline followed her upstairs once she got halfway she turned around and said "I didn't get your name?" "Oh me? well im Richard, Richard Lockwood at your service." "Thank you Richard" "Its me who should be the one thanking you, sweet Caroline once your ready ill introduce you to some of the girls" and with that she carried on following Rose.

* * *

After her bath Caroline was directed to a room and on the bed was some clothes similar to Roses, since there was nothing else she put them on and to her surprise they fitted her to a tee. At that moment Rose came back into the room carrying a box filled with tubes and comes. "Gotta put on your make up now Hun" "make up? what for?" she looked at the woman who seemed shocked "you mean he hasn't told yet?" "told me what" "that you are here to pleasure men.." "pleasure them?! he only said to entertain them" "that's basically the same, you poor poor girl, now your here your not gonna be able to get out he wont let you" "well I have no intention of doing anything like that so he can sod right off." "If it was that easy I would've left long ago but there's no escape, im so sorry you have to deal with this at your age, if its any consolation I started younger than you, if you'd like i'll talk you through it, its not that bad its only sex" Caroline looked at her new friend with horror "so what your saying is that I'm now a prostitute! no, this cant be its not fair mama told me i need to save myself for my husband, I cant do this I want to go home now!" "I've already explained that you cant now at first it will hurt but it gets easier with time okay" Caroline was speechless, she felt like she was in a pit that she couldn't get out of. Before she knew it her and Rose were joined by four other girls around her age. "Hi we were just walking when we heard there's a new girl so we thought we should introduce ourselves" the caramel skinned one said "I'm Bonnie, this here is Lexi and them too twins are Katherine and Elena, whats your name?" Caroline looked at the for girls and saw that they were in the same type of clothes as her so they must be prostitutes too. "I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes" "Nice to meet you Caroline, I hope we are gonna be the best of friends" Caroline smiled a little, if this was too be her life she was glad that there were others in her position and who she could bond with, at this point the girl she had come to know as Rose had left the room, leaving only the five of them. The twin known as Elena spoke up, "Now your dressed and you've met us, lets take you down stairs to meet Matt, hes the bartender here you'll like him." The five girls walked down the stairs were they saw Rose arguing with Richard Lockwood in the corner. They continued walking until they came to a bar and behind it was a boy not much older than them with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Matty boo boo, we would like to introduce you too Caroline" "I've told you millions of times Katherine don't call me that! Nice to meet you Caroline im Matt." "Likewise" Caroline said all six of them sat around a table "Here Caroline drink this" Matt said passing her a glass of whiskey "I don't drink alcohol" "Trust me, it helps in this line of work" Lexi said, she looked at the amber liquid and took it down in one feeling the burn. "Atta girl!" Katherine said. After a few more hours and five bottles of whiskey Caroline was feeling more confident "So how did all of you end up here?" Bonnie was the first to speak, "well I got here first and that's because I was abandoned from my tribe for consorting with a white man." "So your an Indian?" "Ex Indian, I had nowhere to go, everyone thought I was a savage so I couldn't get a decent job and here I am." "Me and Katherine were orphans when we came here, I say came here but we were tricked here by that vile man and we were just lucky that we managed to stay together..." Elena said holding her twins hand. "I was sold" "what do you mean you were sold, like a slave?" "kinda, I come from a very poor family so my father sold me to Richard Lockwood so he could afford medicine for my ailing mother." realizing a dark cloud had set over the table Matt turned to Caroline. "How did you end up here then?" "Well, I was kidnapped by a bunch of Cowboys from my town, the leader was going to kill me but one of his henchman took pity on me and let me get away, I got to your town yesterday when the fair was on and that's where I bumped into Richard, he offered me a place to stay and it wasn't until Rose told me that I knew what he wanted me to do" "so you didn't come here, he lured you here!" "yes and now I fear I will be stuck here forever" This seemed to get Lexi amped up "No bloody way are we going to stay like this! we need to escape! get out of here run away!" "Lexi we've all tried escaping at one point or another and we've been unsuccessful" "Yeah but have we all tried together? No, if we work together i'll bet we can get away!" "where would we go? Elena and Katherine have no home, Caroline doesn't know where she is, Matt has no one, I cant go to my tribe and if you leave your father will just bring you back" Caroline go an idea "well save, we can save up or money all together and once we feel we have enough for horses and food we can waltz out the front door and never look back" "that's actually a good idea, can we pull it off?" Katherine said "of course, but we must keep it secret if Lockwood was to find out we would never escape" "everyone in agreement, raise your hand and say 'aye'" Everyone lifted there hand and said 'aye!'

**So...whats the verdict? love it? Hate it? **  
**Let me know, I wanted to make bonnie an American indian heritage because slavery was very popular in these days and I wanted to add a bit more culture to the story the plan of escapes in the next chapter! dun dun duhhhh**

**Love ellie x**


End file.
